Valcup drabble-dump
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Y'all know the drill... dumping ground for Hiccup/Valka unconnected one-shots, shorts, drabbles... whatever you call it. Might be M-rated, might not. Mix of canon and modern-verse. Enter at own risk. Warning for copious incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally felt like I had enough Valcup drabble-type things from Tumblr to bother making this dumping ground for them.**

 **Could be modern, canon-verse, smut, not smut, fluff, angst... basically, anything.**

 **This one's prompts were "Look me in the eye and tell me you love me." + "I thought I'd never see you again."**

-HTTYD-

Being back on Berk was still jarring. Valka knew that the crushing grief of losing Stoick, and the lingering validation that the strange woman who said killing dragons was bad twenty years ago had been _right_ was sometimes all that made the villagers leave her be.

The fact she was the mother of their new chief scarcely seemed to come in to it. And Valka had an idea why.

Because, after _everything_ , Valka was avoiding her son.

He knew it. She knew it. His young betrothed knew it. Hel, even Cloudjumper knew it. Sometimes flicked his large tail toward that hut and rumbled lowly at her as if to say _"Well? What are you waiting for?"_ to his human.

And despite the fact she'd failed him, and despite having every right to demand she turn up and be a _mother_ to him for once, in his own grief and struggles… Hiccup let her.

All the more impressive when one considered they technically lived together; Valka had claim of Stoick's room in the Chiefs hut, but she preferred to go bunk in with Cloudjumper. It was safer there for her torrid mind.

Ignoring another judge-y crooning from her dragon, Valka kicked her legs absently against the cliffs edge, gazing out at the horizon and wondering why it had never seemed more inviting and more terrifying.

"Oh. Sorry."

She twisted, saw _him._ Hiccup and Toothless had clearly landed nearby, not expecting company on that spit of rock.

"Hiccup."

"I usually come up here to think, but… it's ok. Come on Toothless."

"Hiccup, wait."

Already about to mount his dragon, Hiccup faltered, shocked. She couldn't blame him. He padded closer, metal foot crunching little pebbles under it as he approached, slowly slunk down to sit there. Not close. But there.

"Can I ask you something?"

Hiccup's face displayed the confusion; Valka had been practically ignoring him for weeks now. But rather than call her on it, he answered.

"Sure."

"Do you remember… being in that ice?"

"Oh" whatever he'd expected, it wasn't that "kind of. I couldn't see a lot because of Toothless, and we couldn't really breathe or move. I remember thinking I was gonna die in there."

Valka remembered pounding at that ice, heart shattering as she thought the very same.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

The sun sparkled in Hiccup's eyes. Eyes he'd inherited from her. He looked more like his father when he stood tall, chiefly, strong. But Valka could see herself in his face, and it made everything worse.

"Then why… what is it that's making you avoid me?"

Oh. How could she answer him?

"I…"

Hiccup sighed, already standing up and Valka ached to see him go.

"Yanno, you told me that day you were proud of me. But mom? You've never said you loved me. I loved you. I barely knew you. Just a fragment or two in my mind, a picture here and there, and the things dad would tell me when he'd had too much to drink because otherwise, it hurt him too much to say anything. But I loved you anyway."

His voice shook, and Valka saw the frightened boy inside, asking for his mother to stand up and support him at last. Her body moved on instinct at first, but the reminder of Stoick was enough to stop her moving further, closer.

When Valka still said nothing, nor touched him - Hiccup seemed to understand that touch meant more to dragons than words, and so she communicated silently sometimes - Hiccup turned to her, eyes dark.

"Say it. Or can't you? _Don't you?_ Are you only here for some twisted sense of duty, guilt? Because if you are… I'd rather you left."

"Hiccup!"

He stilled for a second, anger still tight in his jaw.

"You want to be back out there. I know you do. You know you do. So prove you're here by choice, not guilt. Look me in the eye and tell me you love me mom."

Valka wanted to. Gods, she wanted to. But the words stuck in her throat, knowing that what he heard would be a lie. The love he sought from her was not what she felt.

Because Valka loved him. Wholly, truly… sickeningly. Because she didn't love him as a mother should. Valka ached for him the way a young bride feared her betrothed never returning.

Valka _wanted him._ But she knew it was wrong. Knew he'd never understand. And she would take his righteous upset over her being gone for twenty years, but Valka would not burden Hiccup with the poisonous lust inside her.

"That's what I thought. Look. Stay on Berk if you want to, but if all you're here for is cus you think I need you… just go."

He leapt on his dragon, looking younger than Valka had ever seen him since infancy. And then he was gone, and Valka was wrapping her arms around herself, chilled air telling that tears had slid down her cheeks to all but freeze there now.

She turned to Cloudjumper, her closest friend for two decades now and pretty much all she had.

"What should I do?"

-HTTYD-

 **This one was super angsty aww.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I think I'm in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me" prompt.  
**_

-HTTYD-

The creepy music booming over the speakers was probably a little cheesy. Most of the costumes people had on weren't _really_ scary, even the really cool ones with special effects makeup that really looked like their skin was torn and bloody.

Spooky food on the tables wasn't so bad once he remembered the muddy worms were just jelly shapes in chocolate cake, and Hiccup had made that blood-red fruit punch himself, knew the secret was merely the right fruits and a few drops of food colouring.

So what was it Hiccup was afraid of, setting his teeth on edge as everyone around him laughed at toy bats or got tangled in fake cobwebs?

 _Her._

He watched her. Long limbs and soft laughter, sweet smiles even with the makeup. Though her choice of costume was not a traditionally 'spooky' attire; she had come as a dragon. Hiccup had helped put on the makeup, painting those lines over her face and filling the spaces in until she had scaled skin to match the patterned dress.

Fighting not to show his hands were shaking the entire time.

His own costume was almost lazy of him; he'd had to dress up for work, and re-used the Viking costume for the party.

She glanced over, saw Hiccup looking. Offered him a warm, happy smile. He turned away, not wanting her to see the longing in his eyes.

Hiccup knew she was there before he even turned around, keenly attuned to her all the time. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup did his best to school his expression to nonchalant before warm fingers brushed the back of his hair, made him shiver inwardly.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

What cruel twist of fate had made her his mother? Why did he have to crave her in a way no boy ever should? _Years_ now, and that ache hadn't gone. Still gnawed away inside him as a man.

Her eyes were unsure as he looked at her, obviously worried about the way he'd turned from her smile before.

"Are you alright?"

Knowing how she worried - he knew _everything_ about her - Hiccup swallowed that sickening confession that lingered on his tongue back.

 _"I think I'm in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me."_

"I'm fine mom."

-HTTYD-

 **Also angst... I'll upload a nice smut one next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I'm pregnant" was this ones prompt. I opted to make it smutty.  
**

-HTTYD-

His hands slipped in the sweat on her back, but Hiccup only held her tighter, pressed his mouth to her shoulder as Valka rocked in his lap, riding her son in steady, deep movements.

"Gods, mom…"

She loved those words on his tongue, the depth of depraved desire dripping from his lips. Winding her fingers through his hair, Valka tipped his head back, watching the way pleasure changed his face, brought up those uniquely beautiful expressions.

Her body was more sensitive than usual, every brush of Hiccup's fingers over a peaked nipple and each powerful stroke of his cock inside her more potent than before. And Valka knew why, though she'd not told her son yet. Selfishly, she wanted to know he was already in a good mood before she told him.

And, well, sex put him in a good mood. The fact Valka was slowly becoming a desperate, quaking mess atop him was merely a side-effect.

Oh, Valka loved to have him this way. Not that other positions were sub-par - Freya only knew how Hiccup could take her apart in any position with his hands, his mouth, his cock - but _this?_ This was so close, so intimate, an equal effort as he bucked up, she sank down, hands able to explore most of their lovers body.

His eyes followed her body as she arched and rose, emerald orbs he'd inherited from her. Hiccup whined low in his throat when Valka squeezed him tight, the hot vice on his shaft threatening even the stamina of a healthy young man like himself.

A hungry mouth latched to her chest, an act that Valka knew thrilled them both with its taboo connotations, a perversion of the bond between mother and son as Hiccup suckled her breast…

"Hiccup!"

His name fell from Valka's lips in a breathy oath, heat washing through her body in long, lazy waves as Hiccup caught her, Valka's body seizing and relaxing over and over. She lay lax in her sons arms as he found his own release, crushing Valka to his chest so tightly she could almost mistake his heartbeat for her own.

"Wow."

Was all he could say, tumbling Valka until they were laid on their sides together, hands stroking skin and exchanging brief kisses while they caught their breath. Figuring it was now or never, Valka drew in a deep gulp of air first.

"I'm pregnant."

Hiccup's eyes went wide in shock… and stayed that way. For what felt like forever. Valka watched his face, willing it to move, to betray any emotion. For him to _say something…_

And then a beaming smile spread over his face, fingers trailing down quite deliberately over her breast to reach her stomach. She was still flat, nothing to show yet, but Hiccup still ran his fingers over the skin there.

"I can't wait to be a dad with you."

Sick? Certainly. Depraved? Definitely.

 _Wrong_? Valka thought not.

-HTTYD-

 **See? I promised!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two-prompts in one!**

 **I have you shoved against the wall but now I can't stop looking at your mouth  
**

 **We were dancing but all of a sudden it's a slow song and we're standing here awkwardly staring at each other**

-HTTYD-

The music suddenly stalled, though most of the dancers did not. Hiccup frowned, already somewhat uncomfortable as it was. Being dragged to his uncles wedding - his third, there were already bets on how long it would last - was bad enough, but since neither had come with a date to hide behind, people encouraged he and his mother to dance.

To them, it was platonic, sweet.

To Hiccup, it was utter _torture._

How was he supposed to ignore her so closely? When those doe eyes were fixed on him, long, slim fingers wound around him as they stepped and twirled. She was graceful, but Hiccup's clumsiness on the dance floor could at least be attributed to his prosthetic leg. In reality, it was the distraction of not staring at her _mouth._ Thin and jutting at the bottom just a little. Just like his.

He'd inherited it from her.

She was his _mother._

Hiccup hated that he was tormented by these feelings, that a burning lust for his mother churned away inside him. It was a poison, surely. Slowly draining him, making it hard to even look at her but this dancing malarkey made it hard not to see her.

The stalling music kicked up, only now it was slower. They stopped completely, awkward and silent as they debated whether it was alright they give up the pretending, if they put distance back between them like Hiccup had when he moved out almost the exact day he was eighteen.

She'd been devastated, he remembered. Hiccup had dropped it on her rather without warning, but every day it got harder to be around her. So as soon as he had enough money, he fled.

This wedding was the first time they had seen each other in four months. Valka had tried to talk to him, but Hiccup was cool, cold even. If he kept his distance, maybe he wouldn't hate himself for watching the gentle sway of her hips when she walked tomorrow.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

Everyone else started to waltz around them, surrounded by normality as Hiccup's sickness pervaded. His voice was clipped, nearly toneless. Only a faint quiver at the end said there was anything behind why he could no longer meet his mothers eyes.

"If it was something I said, or _did,_ you can tell me. I want to fix this."

"Fix what?"

He heard the sadness in her voice, loathed himself more for being the cause. Not looking at her, Hiccup didn't realise until it was happening that she'd reached for his hand, and his instinct was to let her, to soak in his mothers warmth and her soft scent, to drag her close and…

Hiccup pulled away, catching the hurt in her face and deciding he couldn't bear it another minute. He left the function room, not stopping until he was outside and sucking in cool evening air. Undoing the top button of his collar, Hiccup slid into shadows as he heard footsteps. Soft, but quick.

"Hiccup? Son?"

Oh, she'd followed him. Before he could slink further back to hide more, Hiccup saw her turn and catch him. He debated running, but with her mile-long legs she'd catch him. Legs Hiccup pictured wrapped around him every night, wracked with guilt…

"Why… what did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

Gods there were tears. Hiccup swallowed against the lump in his throat; he'd tried, but it was too hard to be around her.

"Y-you didn't do anything. I swear."

"Then why?"

His mother stepped closer again, and Hiccup had nowhere else to go as the wall met his back. Her hand cradled his cheek, warm breath ghosting over his face as Hiccup felt unwanted images spring to mind. Valka had always been tactile, and it only added to the torture.

There was no way he could tear himself away from her eyes again. Hiccup swallowed thickly, heart threatening to stop altogether when her body brushed his. He needed to move soon, or she would _know.  
_

"What is it Hiccup? You can tell me."

"N-no. I can't."

Why wasn't Hiccup moving? Why wasn't he running far far away to deal with his sickness alone?

And _why_ was his mother looking at his mouth?

"Mom?"

His voice came out a hoarse whisper, heart thudding harder against his chest than Hiccup really thought healthy.

After the months and years of twisting in agony over this, Hiccup was stunned to find that the answer was so simple. Her mouth was soft and warm against his own, lungs filling with her unique smell when he finally remembered to breathe; something powdery and motherly, mixed with wildflowers from all her time outside.

When he finally registered what was happening, Hiccup kissed her back. She gasped lightly against his lips, fingers on his cheek sliding up to tangle in his hair as her mouth continued to move against his.

It was like all the pain, the poison, the self-hatred… just melted away, left them holding each other tight and unwilling to stop.

The door only two feet to their left slammed open, the two springing apart equally violently as someone drunkenly staggered out, singing one of the traditional Jorgenson songs. Too vulgar to repeat, and they didn't notice the two half-hidden in darkness.

Fingers wound around his again, prompting Hiccup to look over at his mother. She looked… hopeful?

"Let's get out of here."

Hiccup could only nod, let her lead him away.

-HTTYD-

 **Sort of angst, sort of happy ending? Woo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got these mini - clusters of prompts from each section of a prompt list. Here is the fluff one.**

-HTTYD-

 **"I love kissing you."**

He was always affectionate. A touch of his hand, or a quick cuddle for the sake of a cuddle. Valka found his arms around her from behind quite often, nuzzling her hair with a smile. But when it came to kissing...

Her son was _insatiable._ Ever hungry for the taste of her lips, Hiccup snaked his arms around her waist, pulled Valka closer, mouth firm and sweet against her own. One hand travelled upward, fingers tangling in her hair as his tongue slipped out, teasing along her lower lip.

"I love kissing you."

He smiled. Valka giggled, knowing he would draw her back any second.

"I've noticed."

 **"God, you're so beautiful."**

As they laid there, saying little but utterly content, Hiccup felt fingers slide over his jaw and come up to trace the length of his cheekbones. He stayed there, letting his mother examine his face through touch, mapping the shape of his nose, the slope of his brow. Even fluttered over his closed eyelids as Hiccup let Valka do her thing. Pecked a kiss up on her fingertips that made her giggle when she traved his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you. My handsome boy" she leant over, left a sweet kiss on his lips "I can't believe how beautifully you grew up."

Hiccup smiled, rolling over to pull her closer.

"I got it all from you mom."

 **"I'm really lucky to have you."**

Lucky. It was always the word Valka ascribed to herself when looking at her son. When she remembered his frailty as a babe, barely strong enough to survive outside of her body. She'd been lucky he pulled through then.

When she remembered happening across him on dragon-back by utter chance... that was lucky too.

When he forgave her. More luck.

And when he _stayed_ with her?

Well, Valka couldn't get luckier than that. Or so she thought... until he kissed her.

-HTTYD-

 **Shhh I like a lil 'Hiccup stays in the nest' vibe now and then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got these mini - clusters of prompts from each section of a prompt list. Here is the angst one.  
**

-HTTYD-

 **"Please, just…be safe. Come back to me."**

"Don't go."

Hiccup turned, seeing his mother fussing with a baby dragon nearby though her eyes were on him. He'd been planning to slip away unnoticed after he and Toothless slept, but Valka had caught him finishing strapping up his armour.

"I have to. You won't help... dad won't help. So I'll go alone- sorry" his dragon huffed "I'll go with Toothless."

Placing the Scuttleclaw hatchling down, Valka closed the distance between them, fingers soft on his cheek.

"I suppose I can't fault you for having my stubbornness. Is there nothing I could say to change your mind?"

He half-expected more of a fight, but perhaps Valka didn't know where the line was, what she could demand of him as a very recently discovered mother.

"No. The offer still stands to join me."

Valka glanced behind her, the thousands of dragons swarming and Hiccup knew her answer.

"I can't leave them all unprotected."

"I know. I understand."

"Just... Hiccup? Be safe" Valka leant in, pressing her lips to his hair "and come back to me."

Unable to speak as his throat thickened, Hiccup nodded.

 **"I love you, not them."**

This was never something they should have had to deal with. Why did the gods play these tricks? What had they done to earn this wrath?

And yet, when they kissed, all that wrenching agony went away... Hiccup rested his forehead against hers, his breath warm against Valka's lips.

"We can't... you have to go back to Astrid."

Hiccup whined, pained, seeking her mouth again and Valka indulged herself as much as him. _One last time..._

"I love you."

"I know. But you love her too. And she's whats best for you."

Mouth twisted, Hiccup shrugged his cloak on. Valka understood. A chief did what was necessary. Even if it hurt.

"Maybe. I'm not so sure anymore..."

After he left, and only then, Valka let herself crumble.

 **"Why would you think something like that?"**

"Do you regret this?"

The question jolted him. Hiccup turned his head, eyeing his mother in confusion. Only seconds ago, he'd been relaxing in the afterglow, Valka's sweat still drying on his sin after they'd dedicated a very pleasant chunk of time exploring each others bodies.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one."

Rolling properly on to his side, Hiccup ran his fingers down her bare arm, wondering where her questions came from so soon after they'd been intimately entwined. A chilling thought occurred to him.

"Do _you_ regret... this? Us?"

Valka finally met his eyes, shaking her head as she cupped his cheek.

"Gods, no. I love you son. I just don't... I don't want you to give up on a different life for me."

Hiccup shook his head, wriggling closer until he could feel her body heat again.

"The only life I want is with you."

-HTTYD-

 **Angst angst angst.**

 **I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got these mini - clusters of prompts from each section of a prompt list. Here is the smut ones... well, one.**

 **"I missed you so much." + "I've been thinking about you all day." + "I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm trying not to kiss you senseless right now." + "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup dropped down next to her, surprising Valka slightly as she hadn't heard him approach. Still, it was a most welcome surprise. He leant in, dropping a kiss on her cheek. It was all they could risk; they were at a party. People could see them.

They were mother and son.

"You look edible."

He murmured against her ear as Hiccup drew back from kissing her cheek, and Valka had to hide her face in her cup, hoping people thought her flushed cheeks were from alcohol rather than arousal.

"Hiccup! Behave. There are people."

Shuffling closer and keeping a giddy sort of grin on his face - perhaps everyone would assume him drunk and giggly too - Hiccup leant in with an arm slung around Valka's shoulders, breath hot against her ear and she had to fight not to squirm.

"I don't care. You look hot and it's taking all my self-control not to kiss you senseless right now."

Valka shivered slightly, bit her lip to keep from succumbing to that very urge. Why had they agreed to come out tonight again? Hiccup was being terribly tempting and she could do nothing but suffer while surrounded by people who could know nothing of the way the two spent their nights - together, sweaty and entwined.

"Hiccup, please..."

"Spoilsport."

He dropped another kiss to her cheek, then let go of her and raised his own drink to someone looking their way, lopsided grin encouraging the idea he was simply a little intoxicated. Valka knew Hiccup had nothing more than cola in that cup, but nobody else needed to know that.

She shook off the thought that his mouth would be sweet and syrup-y, took a sip of her own slightly alcoholic beverage. It wasn't nearly enough to get her drunk, but it was her third and Valka was getting close to being tipsy enough that dragging Hiccup to the nearest cupboard to take him up on those kisses sounded _sane._

No more alcohol for her tonight.

"Why are we here again?"

"It's your cousins wedding reception Hiccup."

He winked, letting Valka know he knew exactly that. She tried to ignore his suit, knowing she would not be able to _stop_ thinking about how handsome he looked, how the material stretched over nicely broad shoulders, hugged at his tapered waist, strained over his cute, round bottom...

"Can we leave yet?"

Hiccup's voice broke her reverie, eyes burning into hers, clearly working not to follow the line of visible cleavage _he_ had insisted on Valka's dress having. She felt a little... mutton dressed as lamb, but her very persausive son had been adamant it was perfect. Valka glanced at the clock, counting down how long they had been there, and what time an exit would seem rude.

"Half an hour? By then everyone will be so drunk they wouldn't notice us leaving anyway."

Those thirty minutes dragged on, especially when Hiccup wouldn't leave her side and all Valka could smell was his leather-musk aftershave, seeming to stick to her skin as they sat together.

"It's been half an hour. Let's go before I drag you into the alley out back."

As Valka felt a low throb of heat, she seriously considered letting him. Hiccup visibly contemplated simply taking her there in the car, but opted instead to start the engine, driving them a few minutes away before he pulled over, leant across and hauled Valka to him for a kiss. It was risky and stupid, but Valka could deny her son nothing. Especially when he kissed her like _that._

"I missed you. All day. And then that bloody party, pretending... let's get home."

Eyes dark and chest heaving, Hiccup resumed taking them back to somewhere nobody could catch them. Flushed herself, Valka leant back in her seat, needy and wet and wanting the whole way back. The front door barely closed behind them before hungry mouths clashed, Hiccup tossing the jacket of his suit aside while Valka worked off his tie, all the while not caring about breathing enough to stop kissing. Dizzy by the time they came up for air, Valka found herself moved, bent over the stairs with her legs spread, her rear canted up and Hiccup behind her.

"I spent all day knowing you would be wearing this dress" he slid the green fabric up an inch, touch ghosting the back of her thigh "and thinking about how I'd love to do this."

The skirt of it was hiked up, left bunched over her back and Hiccup rocked into her, dragging his clothed erection over Valka's soaked underwear until she mewled and shuddered. He'd been thinking all day of her in this dress? Of having her this way? No wonder he'd been so keen to get away from people and have her. Not that Valka minded.

"Here."

"Really?"

Valka nodded, moving her hands up a step so that her wrists weren't bent uncomfortably, but she was still very much bent over for Hiccup's viewing pleasure.

"Are you sure? I might not be able to stop."

She heard the laugh in his voice, twisting to look over her shoulder, to play along.

"I can take it."

If it hurt her, he'd stop, but Valka thrilled in the dark heat of his gaze, the desire laced into his tone. Her briefs were slid over her backside, pushed down her legs until Valka could step out of them. Hiccup's zipper scraped as he opened it, other hand moving to test how ready Valka was, hissing at how aroused he found her.

"Fuck, mom, you're wet."

"All-oh, all for you son."

He growled, still-booted feet closing the minute distance until Valka could feel him hot and firm, piercing her inch by inch until Hiccup rested his hips against her ass, sighing as her body gripped at his cock in a bid to hold her son inside her. He would not be stilled though, gripping the top of Valka's thigh for leverage before snapping his hips back and forth. Valka choked on a moan, head falling forward when holding it up became too much effort, effort she needed to focus on feeling the exquisite bolts of pleasure running through her, the fire her boy inspired.

Hiccup fucked her quick and fast, knowing this would only be round one, and both needed to burn off the urgent, feral energy before they could go to bed and take their time, enjoy each other fully. Valka took every punishing, perfect thrust happily, moaned openly, displayed her passion and pleasure for Hiccup shamelessly. He repaid her efforts, leaning forward to let his thrusts nudge fully at _that_ spot inside her, fingers worming their way under the rucked up dress to find her slick clit, stroking Valka inside and out until she could bear no more of his beautiful torture.

Her clenching, spasming muscles barely slowed Hiccup down as he kept going, dragging against her tightening body before he pressed back in, settling deep as he could to come buried inside her. Valka greedily enjoyed that sticky warmth, her sons climax leaving her feeling soft and sated even as he pulled out, their mingled fluids dripping down her thigh.

Hiccup helped her stand, cooed apologetically and kissed at the red marks on her palms. Valka waved off his concerns, leant down to taste his mouth again before curling her fingers around his, already planning the next round.

"Let's go to bed son."

"Lead the way."

-HTTYD-

 **Yeah this accidentally ended up twice as long as intended but somehow I doubt anyones complaining? Unless it sucked hahaha  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**From a prompt on Tumblr!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup tried to press her down against the bed in an attempt to cool her ardour, but Valka only reached for him again, dragged her son against her hungrily, kissed him hard enough that he gasped into her mouth.

"Mom, slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

She wrapped her arms around him, sliding her calves up around his thighs. Gods, he was so beautiful, felt so wonderful pressed tight to her body. Hiccup continued kissing her, a little more gently than she'd been but it did little to calm her, a tightening sense of _want_ low in her belly.

"Hiccup... need you..."

Valka was breathless, dizzy with the anticipation as she pleaded for him not to make her wait any longer. He smiled, eyes dark - _her_ eyes - and pupils blown with want. It made her shiver, being the target of such desire. And from her _son_? Even more so.

"Just lay back, let me do the work."

She considered declining and perhaps simply climbing on top of him, but Hiccup's talented fingers were already dancing down over her stomach and the quiver she felt was most agreeable. There was a soft smile for her acquiescence when Valka settled there to let him, though his mouth took on a more mischievous, teasing edge soon enough.

"Gods mom, you're so hot like this" his mouth dropped to whisper in her ear, pads of his fingers dragging across her clit "and the way you _look_ at me when you're all flushed and moaning and squirming is just about my favourite thing to see" he stilled, humming "no, second favourite."

His lips left her ear, sliding down her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone while his fingers began to move again. Valka shifted, trying to close her legs and get more purchase from his hand but Hiccup stopped her with his knee between hers, shaking his head.

"What's your-ohhhh" a moan cut her off as Hiccup stroked his thumb firmly over her clit "first favourite?"

Mouth now roaming her naked chest, Hiccup looked up with a smile she could only describe as feral.

"Watching you come."

Hiccup wasted little more time before he was between her legs, tongue on her clit as one finger slipped inside her. Valka shuddered, back arching, hands fisting at the bedding beneath them. Hiccup lifted his head, chin already wet with her and the sight sent an indecent thrill rolling through her.

"I love how you do that. I love how you become so... _primal,_ how you get so desperate you'll do anything to come."

Wordless pleas left her mouth, aching to feel Hiccup's tongue again and he was an obliging lover, head dropping so lips and tongue could tease and tantalise sensitive skin, drag all manner of needy noises from Valka as dignity abandoned her entirely. Hiccup lifted her legs over his shoulders to allow himself closer, two fingers inside her while his other hand joined his tongue, firm and soft, flexible and unyielding mixing together in a heady combination until Valka was quaking, shamelessly pushing against his mouth, clenching around his fingers. He was visibly spurred on by her responsiveness, eyes ablaze when they looked up to watch how he tormented her so. If she had the mind-space to _care,_ Valka might have thought she looked ridiculous.

But then Hiccup was suckling at her clit, fingers pumping faster and thoughts left her completely, body bowing as that wave of pleasure consumed her, thighs tightening around him as she spasmed and soaked his hand, the aching, throbbing need she'd been driven by not abating entirely even as Valka slumped, basking in her post-climax afterglow. Hiccup surfaced with a smug smile, wiping his mouth lazily and licking the wetness from his fingers lewdly.

"See, I would never leave you wanting mom."

"Mmm" Valka reached for him, calmer than before until they were embraced and she was tasting herself on his mouth "such a good boy."

They kissed leisurely, stroking skin, nuzzling and smiling and just _feeling_ each other for a few minutes, until Valka thought she could be touched again without being over-sensitive. Her hand slid down, found Hiccup hard and unsatisfied, smirking as he thrust against her grip, groaned at her words.

"Your turn to lie back now, and let _me_ do the work."

-HTTYD-

 **Ahhhh, I love me some Valcup smut!**


End file.
